Actions And Reactions
by whumpqueen
Summary: Morgan discovers a secret of Wes' and lets it slip to Travis. How will Travis react and will he be able to save his partner when something bad happens? Pre-slash, Slash. Warnings for language and some M/M action (not explicit). Disclaimer: I do not own Common Law or it's characters...unfortunately. PLEASE REVIEW.


"Wes, right?" a familiar voice asks from behind him. Wes turns and sees Phil's partner Morgan.

"Yeah. What are you doing in out here? You still partnered with Phil in Beverly Hills?" Wes asks, surprised to see the man especially at his regular bar. "You do know this is a gay bar right?" Wes continues unsure what to say to the man.

Morgan laughs, "Yeah I know, yeah I am, and I'm visiting family, it was my brother's birthday yesterday. You know to be honest you don't seem like the type of guy to come here, not that I have anything against you and it's not like you aren't good looking, it's just… you're gay? Sorry that was kind of rude it's just I had heard that you are divorced, from a woman."

Wes chuckles as Morgan stumbles over his words trying not to offend Wes, so he decides to help him out a little. "Yeah I get what you are saying. I've always been bi but after the divorce I decided to stick with just guys for a while so I come here at least twice a week."

Morgan sits down and orders a beer as they talk about cases they have had since they last saw each other. Morgan complains about Phil a bit and Wes comments on Travis' way of turning all the women in the building against them. Morgan laughs and pretty soon the pair are making their way towards Wes car and then his place. They barely make it in the door before clothes are coming off and Morgan has Wes pinned to a wall.

The next morning Wes wakes up at 7:30, alone, as he knew he would. He is still kind of disappointed but he knows there is only one man he wants to wake up next to in the morning but he knows that will never happen.

Morgan is walking out of the hotel when he runs into Travis. "Travis! Didn't think I'd run into you here." Morgan wonders what Travis would do if he found out his partner had sex with a man the night before. _Maybe he'll ask for a new partner and Wes can finally move up in the ranks._

"Hey Morgan, you in town for the weekend and stay here?" Travis asks

"Nah I was just visiting with that partner of yours." Morgan says grinning his best I-just-go-laid smile.

Travis glances down at his watch, 7:30. He frowns and asks, "Where did you run into Wes this early in the morning?"

"Oh no, I ran into him last night and we went back to his place." Morgan says and watches as Travis' face shows a myriad of emotions, shock, denial, disbelief. "Oh wait you didn't know your partner liked guys did you? Man I can't believe I just outted him, now he's going to hate me. Shame he was killer in bed, lives up to his tight ass title. Tell him I'm sorry but I got to go; I have to get back to Beverly Hills." Morgan smiled and walked off to get his car and head home.

Travis stood in the lobby, frozen, wondering how he didn't know this about his partner and why he had to find out from a guy his partner just had sex with. Finally he just turns around gets on his bike and heads toward therapy.

Wes arrives at therapy surprised to see that Travis is already there and that he looks kind of pissed. Wes wonders what's wrong but before he can ask two other couples walk in with Dr. Ryan so he just sits down. He is surprised when Travis angles his chair away and wonders if he said or did anything the day before to get a reaction like that.

Dr. Ryan notices the interaction and the surprise on Wes' face and makes note to question Travis when the session starts.

A minute later the last couple joins the group and Dr. Ryan decides to start the session, "Travis is there something bothering you? You seem mad at Wes for some reason."

"Yup," is Travis' only reply.

Dr. Ryan sighs seeing that Travis will be the difficult one today. "Would you care to share why?"

Travis glares daggers at Dr. Ryan, a look she is used to coming from Wes but never Travis. "He is gay." Travis says angrily. The group gasp, some at the revelation of Wes' sexuality but mostly at the homophobia Travis seems to be displaying. Wes eyes widen and his heart sinks at the venom in his partner's voice. "But it doesn't end there," Travis continues, "Not at all. See I don't find this out from my partner here, no I get to find out from some guy he let fuck him last night." Wes realizes that Travis must have talked to Morgan somehow but why did Morgan say anything.

Wes looks down at the ground, he feels the tears forming in his eyes at his partners rejection, then mumbles an apology and quickly leaves the room, not chancing a glance over at Travis. He doesn't want to see how much his partner hates him or maybe its former partner now. Wes jumps in his car and drives back to the hotel, glad that he is only on call today so he won't have to go in or deal with Travis unless they catch a case.

Back in the therapy session Rozelle marches over to Travis and slaps him across the face. Travis looks up surprised and most of the group looks surprised at Rozelle. Travis raises a hand to his now stinging cheek and asks, "What was that for?"

Rozelle looks at him in utter disbelief and throws up her hands and says, "How dare you say that about him! He may not be the nicest guy and he may be irritating as hell but he doesn't deserve for his partner to turn his back on him because of who he his or who he dates."

"What are you ta…?" Travis stops and looks over to Wes' seat only to find it empty. He suddenly realized what it must have seemed like he was saying and puts his head in his hands. "Damn, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant… why didn't he tell me you know? God what did I do?"

Rozelle's face softens knowing he hadn't meant to hurt Wes. Dr. Ryan finally speaks up, "Travis, under the circumstances you are excused from this session but I expect both you AND Wes to be at the next one. Understand?"

Travis nods and runs to his bike, wondering where Wes would be. He decides to check the hotel first. He runs up the stairs, not bothering to wait for an elevator and runs downs the hall to Wes' room. He knocks on the door but hears no answer so he charms a passing maid into opening the door for him. He is surprised that Wes is not there and begins to look around for clues as to where his partner could be. He finds a card on the table with the address of a local gay bar on it and decides to try his luck on his only lead.

Wes couldn't stand the quiet of his hotel room. He needed to be distracted, he needed to get drunk, and maybe he needed to let out his frustration sexually. He knew his regular bar catered to a pretty large night shift crowd in the mornings so he decided to swing by.

Wes sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender recognized him and asked, "What are you doing here at this time of day Hon? Don't you have some baddies to be catching?"

Wes sighed and said, "I'm off today. Needed to come here, my partner found out I'm gay and now he hates me."

The bartender looked sympathetic and patted his hand, "Oh Hon, I know what that's like. I know exactly what you are doing here and it won't help Sugar. Trust me, but I know you and I know you won't listen so I'll make sure to send someone good your way."

Wes nodded in thanks. Several minutes later a man sat next to him said the bartender sent him over and asked if Wes would like to join him at a booth. Wes glanced over at the bartender smiled and followed the man to a booth.

They ordered drinks and the man started, "I'm Joe, bartender told me what happened. I had the same thing happen to me a few years ago. I'm a nightshift sergeant but I was on patrol when it happened. He almost got me killed, so I know how it is. I know you think that sex will help get your mind off of it but it makes it worse, makes you feel guilty. But I heard you're a bit stubborn so I figure we take this one step at a time."

With that the other man leaned forward and took Wes' mouth with his. Wes missed the man putting something in his drink during the encounter. They broke the kiss and Wes drank deeply from his beer.

"You want to continue?" Joe asked waiting for the drug to take effect.

"I'm not sure but I think right now I need to go. I can't be drunk if I get called in." Wes answered knowing he shouldn't be doing this.

"Tell you what; I'll walk you to your car. No hard feelings." Joe smiled. Wes nodded and allowed Joe to take his arm and lead him out of the bar.

Wes was starting to feel dizzy and tripped over a small rock. It was then he realized his car was in the other direction and he hadn't drunk enough to be this clumsy. "Whur we goin?" Wes slurred drunkenly.

Joe smiled, "I'm going to give you what you wanted. I'll make you forget about your partner. We will get to spend a lot of time together and I won't leave you. I'll make sure you don't leave me." Joe's hand caressed his face and down his arm.

They reached Joe's car and Joe forcefully slammed Wes into it and took his mouth in a bruising kiss. Joe broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in Wes' ear, "God you are beautiful. I don't think I can wait till I have you home till I take you, the back seat will have to do for now."

Wes tried his best to get away but in his drugged state he had the strength of a baby. The back door of the car opened and Joe threw Wes inside. Joe climbed in on top of him and pinned him down. Joe's mouth lunged in for a kiss as his hands trailed over Wes' body and ripped open his shirt. Wes tried to throw him off but couldn't even get an arm free. Joe's hands undid both belts and were pushing Wes' pants down when the window to the door he was pushed into shattered.

Joe turned his head in surprise. Two hands reached in the window and grabbed Joe's ankles then proceeded to drag him from the car with inhuman strength. Wes watched in awe through half-lidded eyes.

After a few minutes later the door opened and Wes was surprised to see his partner standing there. "Travis, what are you doing here?" Wes asked groggily.

"Saving your ass. Seriously, I leave you alone for five minutes and you try to get yourself kidnapped by a psycho." Travis teased.

"Not m' fault." Wes slurred, "Stupid bartender couldn't tell Ted Bundy from Mother Theresa."

Travis laughed and pulled Wes from the car and helping him to fix his pants. As soon as Wes righted himself, he found himself engulfed in a hug. "Wha…?"

"God Wes I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I'm so sorry it seemed that way. All this is my fault. If I had talked to you about it instead of saying those things... I'm so sorry. It's just I found out from Morgan as he was leaving your place and I got kind of jealous. And then he said, he said you were good in bed and I got pissed at him for touching you and then I took it out on you and all I wanted was to take you to breakfast before our session. Because Wes, I love you and I almost lost you today because I'm an idiot. Wes please forgive m…" Travis was cut off by Wes' lips on his.

Wes pulls back and says, "You were babbling, you know I hate it when you do that." Travis smiles and looks over at the unconscious and handcuffed man he had pulled off of Wes, glad that his partner in still here.

"Well, interesting way to shut me up." Travis smiles.

"I thought you might like it." Wes smiles back then says, "So since this is your fault you get to deal with the paper work."

"What? No way, you were the one that got drugged so you get to explain that." Travis returned, starting up an argument on who should write this up which slowly evolved into an argument about group therapy until Wes said, "And stop stealing my hand sanitizer!" Travis just threw his arms up in the air and thought, _just another day working with Wes_.


End file.
